Aimless
Quotes: *"I'm glad to be In Asylum, Its a happy gleeful place with.... UDON NOODLES!"- Meeleemazeria *"sluks in corner"-wingedw0lf *"trying to get wolfy out of his corner"-Krish123456789 *EATS DEAD BABIES!*-ZombiNinjaClown *"Beware most ppl in Asylum love 2 hug and get hugs"- HAR80 *"I Edited The Wiki What Do I win?"- PumaThePet *''"If you can't learn to do something well, learn to enjoy doing it poorly."'' -random_emo . *"I like pie" -Mrkebab *"I never thought I'd love being insane so much" -Dragon4444 *"john madden is king of the moon" -joltman067 *"Everything is insane in asylum, you'll get confused trying to catch up on the chats" -JaHaYa *"Mess with me and ill slowly cut ur balls off with a rusty butter knife" -BloodFairy *"Free mushrooms for all." - Mrkebab *"Im just going to go to the store"- Snailliker *"EMP INCOMING!!!"- ShadowVarmint *"Came back from my wild rage and coming back to asylum!! hope y'all can forgive me!!!" - Walnutguy15 *"I'm Geoff. Dont go in my garage.." - Sthenotech *"Where'd my foot go?" - Baconator829 *"Make sure you kill on of MARIAN1's kids when he's in here! It pisses him off. REAL BAD." -primrose74 *"bngJGSyougiuhighIUGIUguigYUGs89^&4r867Rt Sorry there was a spider =D its dead now MUHAHAHAHA!!!" -StaticDemon *"i define people here in groups: -lunatics: must be taken care off, insane -docters: must take care, insane -visitors: insane" ~Nyvrem *"Don't listen to Tim tim.. or Horse.. they dont have anything nice to say. and it really is Drags corner.. just because a guy goes into a coma doesnt mean you can take it away." -Gorgontech *"Doctor: starandgold is now officially psycho. He needs to go to Asylum." -starlight74 AWESOME __TOC__ History iBot Age The name of Asylum used to be Ineptitude. The room's name changed into Asylum on (unknown, please change this if you do). Some people say that iBot did this because iBot wanted the chat room to be one of the first rooms on the long list of chat rooms. Long ago when iBot stopped coming to Asylum, it descended into chaos. It was a mod-free zone. The people of Asylum had to fight the many trolls that soon arrived. The people of Asylum went on a rampage and trolled and spammed many rooms, especially Ant Hill. Chrisrandomness Age After Chris became the new owner, many trolls stopped coming into Asylum. But when there weren't mods in Asylum, trolls from AAA came into the room. So the people of Asylum counter-trolled them and went to AAA to talk with the trolls. Where they learned that AAA supports trolls. The people of Ant Hill declared a 'war' on Asylum. Sometimes they came to Asylum and spammed a bit. They didn't spam very much, until one day. On February the 19th many Ants came to Asylum and spammed. The people of Asylum went to Ant Hill and spammed there too. Two mods came (who joined the side of Ant Hill) and silenced the people of Asylum. Since then the people of Asylum and Ant Hill are talking about peace. The spamming stopped and the people of Ant Hill don't spam anymore. Until Remo brought out the bugspray. The History of the "Single Corner" In Asylum there is one corner. Only one. Thats just the way it is. This corner is a main hub in Asylum and is essential to the room. It has a very long and complicated history. Well...not really, but that sounds coolz so it's staying. The corner of Asylum's origin is unknown, but the first clear recording of it was back when Ibot technically controlled Asylum, but it was really owned by dragon4444 who was a good ruler and kept trolls away for a good amount of the time. dragon4444 (who, from this point onward will be referred to as drag) spent a lot of time in the corner, costumizing it and making it his own. While others were sent to the corner (at this period in time RP was unresticted) it stayed drag's corner. Until one fateful day when it was bombed and destroyed. Drag mourned the loss of his corner, but still claimed it as his own. And so Drag's corner existed, and was frequented by many people in Asylum. But then, for personal reasons not to be discussed here, Drag left Asylum for a period of time. During that time, Asylum changed very much, and the 'Corner War' started, and ever since then, there have been many different claims of ownership over this almost revered corner in Asylum. Then, Drag came back, and he claimed his corner, which, admittedly, was rightfully his, givin the fact that he was the first to claim it. This caused, and still causes, some issues among some people in Asylum who claimed the corner while Drag was gone, such as tnttimmy (from this point on referred to as timmy) among others. Timmy believes that the corner is his, and refuses to give it up. There are people in Asylum who believe that Drag should have his corner, one being wormyish (from this point on referred to as wormy) and another being Ninja_Chick (from this point on referred to as ninja). Opposingly some, such as primrose74 (from this point on referred to as prim) feel that Drag lost ownership of the corner. This dispute is still going on, and it seems that the majority opinion is that Drag should still own the corner. Timmy doesn't want the corner anymore. He wants Drag to be the owner of it. NOTE TO READERS!!!!! NO TOUCHY THIS SECTION UNLESS I (see person below) SAY SO!!! THIS SECTION HAS RECENTLY BEEN CHANGED AND IT WILL BE FIXED AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! ALSO, I AM SUPERVISING THE CREATION OF A NEW SECTION AND THE SAME RULES APPLY AS FOR THIS ONE. THIS SECTION IS CURRENTLY UNDER RENOVATIONS. THANK YOU! (and yes the caps were completely necassary.) {C}This history was recorded by: Britz123 (aka brit, britz, or britze. NOT BRITZY!! IF YOU MUST KNOW WHY GOOGLE BRITZY DEFINITION!!!). If you've got any questions or want to edit something, you have to ask her first. National Anthem The National Anthem was composed by the great composer XxNooNgaXx. There used to be a 'hatred of Ant Hill' part in the Anthem. Since we have peace with Ant Hill, we had to remove the sentence. ♪We are Asylumites forever. We like to be protective and when we come across trolls. We kick them out. We have made many groups, and our groups are awesome. There are many awesome people in the best room of all Which is Asylum! When there are discussions Asylum always resolves them. When you want to find the most awesome people in Kongregate, Asylum is the place to be! Asylum!♪ Rules #Please be respectful. That means no trolling, spamming, attention-whoring or just being a dickhead. #If there is a mod in the room and they ask you to not do something, you should bloody listen to them. #Bring plenty of pie (Preferably pie flavored) #Read the Behavior Guidelines and don't be too cheeky. #Don't leave any form of booze out on the counter. RemoWilliams will steal it. #Roleplaying is allowed on the weekends only, this means Saturday and Sunday. Going by GMT time. Notable Regulars Owner of Asylum Chrisrandomness Current Owner of Asylum. 100% Evil now with 50% more man boobage. Not a Regular Mod RemoWilliams Magical drunk Mod. Possess a multitude of drunken alts. Regulars Add your name if you are a regular. AltarBozdag Has the sexiest mustache ever known. Har80 Wolfman216 RareMoon Despite her name, she's actually a common sight Meeleemazeria Her first name is Fey BloodFairy A person who threatens people with butter knifes. PumaThePet Is looking for an owner, currently not potty trained Threadcount MARIAN1 LoverBoy 0arcane0 AliceTheZombie You're Welcome StaticDemon Satan/Gatan Mrkebab Snailliker SKYEWOLF1312 Starwarsdurge milomike tnttimmy Gorgontech Call me Gorg rpgfanatic78 britz123 Dragon4444 JennyRedhead shelby17rae Shelby :D Bosner Ninja_Chick llAnonymousll Ognik Vladislav_xD Just for fun Osomo Baconator829 starlight74 Sthenotech Nicolas95014 Alostpuppy ZombieNinjaClown a girl ;p hydraplace wingedw0lf Sulking usually, also Asylum's self-proclaimed archivist Sigma_Zero An Ex-RPer, supposedly an AI. Enjoys 'interesting' perspectives. Ex-Regulars These people used to be the regulars in Ineptitude (Old name of Asylum). Most of the Ex-Regulars went to Babylon. iBot Fgfgfg Pokerhappy Elcarim Airumas Its_Ruth Turkey116 Sabretoothtiger GibsonLP93 Gevock Jclements PrivateDancer Kinky_Cat Cangelgirljess RebelScum Rebellion8 Wing007 T3hd0n Chelsey2 Deathbringer23 Ninja_Seahorse Henderson Crazykiller14 pathetisad Tw33zer510 nate2165 Random stuff Just add some, we don't care... Unless, if we do. (See Rules.) Me, Nyvrem, and also AltarBozdag agreed we need more random stuff on this wiki. I, Nyvrem, started this heading cause Altar said that nobody edits the wiki. Btw the spelling mistakes were on purpouse... was it? If you do not know what random stuff is we give you a example: A DOUBLE 3!!! I get 2 grain and 1 iron. *The cow sez moo *The duck sez qwauuaak qwak ARGH HOW TO WRITE A DUCK'S NOISE D: *Sorry sir, but my mouth ate my homework *Stuff seen above here posted by Nyvrem... is it? offcourse! how you know? CAUSE I SAY SO yes it is ~Nyvrem Finally, someone edits the wikia ~AltarBozdag <----(I EDIT IT ALTAR!!! (I=britz123) U JUST ALWAYS CHANGE IT BACK!!!!! DX DX DX DX DX DX ) CRAP I LOST MY CRAYON AGAIN!!!! Hehehehe i haz teh crayon! Nyvrem~ "sdrawkcab" :ti llac I ,noitcerid wen a detnevni I syug yeH If i am right if you look below you see a group of hamsters, if you recognise them: they were in today's soup. *Dear tnttimmy, GIVE ME MY CORNER BACK! with love~ Dragon4444 *drag u can hav ur corner back. im basically done on kong although ill b on from time to time~tnttimmy *I Haz StarAndGolds Hamster And Its Immortal So If He Wants It Back Hell Haz To Take it :D (PumaThePet) *I HAZ TEH EVIL GERBIL EVERONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES *"13 people die every year by vending machines falling on them"-RafferJaff- "sweet...what a way to go!"-wingw0lf- *I HAVE THE CLOSET AND WILL PUT YOU IN THERE WITH JB Love, starlight74 *Mooooooooo Coooooooows ~StaticDemon ♥ *STAY OFF MEH CLOUD YOU FREKS thx i ♥ u =) *I LOVE YOU MOTHER TRUCKERS!!! *i have the rope and whip........... who took the Handcuffs ??? -StaticDemon *Altar is hot -AltarBozdag <----- lies!! XD *WE NEED MORE DOCTERS ~Nyvrem *I HAZ TEH.... teh whuuuuuut? ~meeleemazeria *Star, how dare you to add your name above mine! -AltarBozdag *WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-ShadowVarmint *Day of Arrows <----- Something awesome *i haz a question: Wheres the cookies? *who said noose?-wingedw0lf *All your base are belong to us. Resistance is futile, control has been assumed. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms